Truth or Dare
by Neusuada
Summary: This is just something I thought might be cute. Is based after DoC. Story is better than summary. Marlene/Denzel, Cloud/Tifa, Vincent/Yuffie. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

_**Truth or Dare**_

**Neusuada:**** This is my third fanfiction. I hope you like it.**

**Ashe: We don't own anything.**

* * *

Tifa had just closed 7th Heaven, and was walking towards Red XIII, Cid, Cloud, Vincent, and Yuffie when Marlene and Denzel came down the stairs.

"Hey Tifa, Denzel had a great idea, and everyone is here so it should be even better," Marlene said happily.

"Let's play truth or dare. Come on, Tifa, please?" She said, putting on her best puppy dog eyes.

"Hmmm...truth or dare," Tifa said thoughtfully. "I don't know. What do you think, Cloud?"

Cloud sighed, "Sure, why not?"

Everyone laughed as the children cheered.

"I'll ask first," said Yuffie "Truth or dare, Vinnie?"

Vincent sighed, knowing that he could not get out of something when it came to Yuffie. "Truth," he said in his usual dark sounding voice.

"Hmm, how do you feel about me," She said trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Dare," he said almost immediately.

"Do you really hate me that much?" she asked, sounding a little hurt.

"Uh, hate, right…." he said, pulling his cloak over his face so no one could see him blushing.

"Cloud, truth or dare?" Marlene said to break the awkward silence.

Cloud was about to answer when Cid cut him off.

"Wait wait, I have an idea," Cid said smiling evilly. Cloud was amazed that Cid hadn't sworn during that sentence, but quickly shook himself out of it.

"How about a dare for Cloud, Vincent, and Denzel?" He said, to which to boys looked a little scared at what Cid had planned, but agreed anyway.

"Perfect. Now Cloud kiss Tifa, Vincent kiss Yuffie, and Denzel kiss Marlene," He said happily.

"WHAT?" Cloud, Denzel, and Vincent all yelled together.

"Come on. Denzel, Barret isn't here to stop you, Vincent, Chaos is gone, so he won't try to take control, and Cloud, man the #$% up."

'Okay, Cid not swearing was getting creepy for moment' Cloud thought.

Cloud was pulled from his thoughts by a deep sigh. He looked up in time to see Vincent walk over to Yuffie, kiss her, then walk back over to the shadows.

Cloud was in shock, but was soon in more shock when Tifa kissed him.

"No, sorry, Tifa. Cloud has to $%^%$# kiss you. You can't %^&$%^& kiss him," Cid said, still grinning evilly.

Cloud sighed. He had always wanted to kiss Tifa, but he didn't want to in a game. He realized that he had no choice, so he grabbed Tifa shoulders and kissed her.

Tifa looked like she wanted to faint from happiness, but she realized that other people were there still, so she focused on the game again.

Denzel was a little more hesitant. Sure he had a crush on Marlene, but he had never thought he would kiss her! Even if it was a game, things would be different after this, but…. maybe that's what needed to happen.

Denzel put on a determined face, grabbed Marlene's arm's, and kissed her.

They broke the kiss when they heard everyone cheering. Marlene blushed and hid her face in Denzel's shoulder while he glared at them.

Yuffie stood up, walked over to Vincent, making everyone go quiet.

She pulled his cloak down from his face, and kissed him again.

"Yuffie, no one dared you to do that," Red XIII spoke up for the first time in shock.

"Yeah," She said as she laid her head on Vincent's chest, causing him to smile his rare smile."I know," She said happily.

"Alright," Said Cloud. "It's like 9:00, so we should get the kids to bed.

"Good idea," Said Tifa. "Let's go kids."

"Okay Tifa," Denzel said standing up, and offering a hand to Marlene. She grabbed his hand and when he pulled her to her feet, they both ran upstairs in front of Tifa.

After Tifa had put the kids to bed she came back downstairs and sat down on a bar stool.

"Okay, so now that the kids are in bed….Truth or dare,"

* * *

**Neusuada: So did you like it? Please review and please no flames.**

**Ashe: Flames are hot...**

**Neusuada: *Stares at Ashe***

**Ashe: What they are! Oh...you mean the other kind...**


	2. Author's note!

**Hi! Neusuada here! Does anyone want me to continue this fanfiction? If so, please tell me and I will do so! Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

Truth or Dare II

**Neusuada: Uh… hi? *Hides behind wall to avoid bullets, knives, and arrows* Okay, okay! I'm sorry this took so long, but no one gave me any ideas and I couldn't think of anything! I almost gave up, but I knew that I couldn't quit, so here it is! By the way, you may see some lines of a scene from Gueniveir's fanfiction Darkness Returns, but don't worry, we are friends in real life and she gave me permission.**

**Ashe: We also want to apologize to** **JenesisX for snapping at her in a pm. Sorry about that, we kind of had a bad day.**

**Neusuada: Yeah, sorry about that, hope you can forgive us...me…mrph…**

**Ashe: *Nervous laughter* Okay, here you go! ****We don't own anything except the pickles that we're eating right now!**

**Neusuada: …Right. ****Oh, and just so you guys know, in this fanfiction, Marlene is about fourteen, and Denzel is fifteen or sixteen. Also, sorry to those who don't like romance that young. *Cough cough* My sister *Cough cough*. Okay, story now!**

* * *

Two days after the game of Truth or Dare, Denzel came downstairs to see Marlene at the bar eating the breakfast that Tifa had just made. Marlene was just about to eat another bite of her food when she saw Denzel. Worry showed in her eyes as she ducked her head, finishing her bite quickly, before grabbing her plate and going to sit in one of the booths against the wall.

"Oh! Denzel, you're awake," Tifa said brightly, waving him over to sit at the bar. It was still quite early, maybe around eight in the morning, so no one except the three of them were in 7th heaven.

Denzel looked, uncomfortably, at the silent Marlene. The two of them had never gotten a chance to talk about their kiss two days ago since they had gone straight to bed after it, and then she had avoided him all of yesterday. He really wanted to talk to her, but he decided not to bother her for now and that he could talk to her later.

A little while later (Around four) the bar was filled with regulars and wasn't too crowded, so Denzel thought that he should find Marlene. He took a quick look around the bar, finding Marlene sitting in a booth with some brunette women. He couldn't hear what they were saying, so he just waited until the women left.

After waiting for a short while, Denzel finally just sat at the counter of the bar and waited for their conversation to be done. Before long, Tifa came over to him, starting to pace around. Finally, when Denzel got annoyed of her pacing, he shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Denzel asked her.

Tifa stopped her pacing to look at him. "Nothing, I guess… It's just that… What is Marlene talking to that woman about?"

"I don't know… Why don't you go ask her?"

"Not until the woman is gone, thank you very much. I don't want them to think that I'm stalking them… Have you ever seen her before, though?"

"Yes, I've seen Marlene before," he replied.

Tifa smiled. "You know which one I meant."

Denzel sighed, shaking his head again. "No, I haven't seen that woman before. Sorry."

"It's fine… I just know that I've heard her voice before. But I don't remember seeing her. I don't know… maybe she's been here before?"

"Yeah, maybe… Hey, Tifa?"

"Huh?" she replied.

"The woman is leaving." Denzel told her.

Tifa looked over at Marlene and saw that, sure enough, the woman had just walked out the door. Tifa calmly walked over to Marlene with Denzel following closely behind.

"Who was that?" Tifa asked her, once they got over to her.

Marlene slipped her right hand into her pocket, which Tifa found a bit odd. Did she have something in her pocket, or was she doing that just because?

Marlene looked up at Tifa with a look of hidden knowledge in her eyes. "That was…" Marlene smiled, "…a friend."

Marlene then walked away, Denzel abandoning his spot next to Tifa to follow her.

"H-hi Marlene…" he said awkwardly.

Marlene looked up at him, smiling warmly, but shyly.

"Hi Denzel."

"Who was that woman that you were talking to?" Denzel asked. "I mean, I know she was your friend, but what was her name?"

"O-oh, uh," Marlene stuttered, nervously. "I didn't catch her name."

Denzel knew that she was lying – Marlene was a terrible liar – but he let it go anyway. If she didn't want to tell him, then he wouldn't pressure her.

"Oh, okay. Hey, can I talk to you upstairs?" he asked.

"But there are so many people to help Tifa with down…." Marlene trailed off, looking around. The only people in the bar were themselves, Tifa, and two other people that Tifa could obviously handle by herself.

"…Here…" she finished lamely.

"Come on, Marlene, please? We really need to talk."

Marlene sighed. "Alright, fine."

She followed Denzel up the stairs as he starting walking; Marlene assumed that Tifa would know they were upstairs if she tried to find them.

As soon as they were in their room, Denzel shut the door and started talking, as he slowly turned around.

"So, we need to talk about-" Denzel started, only to get cut off when he realized that his back was suddenly against against the door. Another reason that he stopped, was that it was _Marlene_ who had pushed him against the door. But the main that he stopped talking was because Marlene hadn't just pushed him against the door... She was _kissing_ him. Pretty roughly, too.

Denzel gasped into the kiss, his wide eyes widening even more as Marlene only used his gasp to deepen the kiss. It was weird… Marlene almost seemed desperate to kiss him.

He wanted to fight, to tell her that they shouldn't be doing this, (They were practically sibling after all) but Denzel quickly gave in to Marlene as soon as she pressed her body against his, putting her soft hands on his shoulders as he put his rough hands on her small waist. Denzel briefly wondered how she had learned to kiss like this, since she was only fourteen… but it wasn't like he was complaining.

As much as they both wanted to continue with their kiss, oxygen decided to be a jerk by reminding them that if they wanted to live – which they did, living is good – then they needed to breathe.

When they pulled away, both Marlene and Denzel were breathing heavily.

"…Or we could do that," Denzel panted, referring to what he said just before they had kissed.

Marlene blushed, looking down as she moved out of his arms and went to sit on her bed.

"What's wrong, Marlene?" Denzel asked, going to stand in front of her.

Marlene looked up at him incredulously. "What's wrong?! We're best friends and we've kissed twice! I mean, I know that I started the second one, but still! You started the first one because of that stupid dare! You could have just said 'no'!" Marlene shouted, standing up so suddenly that Denzel had to back up.

Denzel sighed. "I know… I'm sorry. Marlene… why did you kiss me?"

"W-well I… You kissed me two days ago and I guess that after that I was embarrassed, but then I realized that I wanted you to kiss me again, but I knew that you wouldn't and I just felt left out because Cloud and Tifa talked to each other and now they're a couple and so are Yuffie and Vincent and I just-" Marlene said in a rush before Denzel cut her off.

"Stop… I understand the parts about feeling left out because everyone is a couple… but I just don't get the part about why you wanted to kiss me again. You were just mad at me for doing that so… why?"

Marlene gave a dry chuckle. "You don't get it do you?" she asked

"Get what?" Denzel asked.

Marlene smiled shyly, playfully punching him in the arm. "I love you, idiot."

Denzel's eyes widened. "Y-you what?"

"You heard me… I didn't realize it at first, but after we kissed the first time, I felt kind of… giddy. I didn't understand it until this morning when I woke up and it just hit me. I was only mad at you because you made me so confused about my feelings towards my 'big brother'," she said.

Denzel just stood there. Sure, he was happy that she was saying this, but it was still a shock to hear it. He realized that he was probably giving off the impression that he didn't feel the same way, so Denzel decided to speak.

"I love you too, Marlene," Denzel said, smiling.

Marlene smiled, walking over to him and sweetly kissing him. The moment was perfect… and then of course something – or rather someone – decided to ruin it.

"Hello!" Yuffie shouted as she burst into the room, causing Marlene to jump away from Denzel in shock.

Marlene groaned. "Yuffie, what are you doing here?"

Yuffie smiled knowingly at her, but said nothing about what might have been happening seconds before she had come in. Yuffie suddenly jumped forward, grabbing one of Marlene's wrists in one hand and one of Denzel's in the other, as she began pulling them out of the room.

"Yuffie! What are you doing?!" Denzel shouted, watching as he was dragged passed a very amused looking Vincent who was leaning against the wall outside of the room.

"Cloud's back and the bar is closed! We're gonna play truth or dare again!" she yelled.

The bar was closed? Wow, they must have been in there for a while then. Wait… truth or dare again…? Both Marlene and Denzel said the thing that they had both been thinking when Yuffie had said this.

"Oh goddess…"

* * *

**Neusuada: The end! Ask us for another chapter and I assure you that I will eat you.**

**Ashe: …You sound like Nullmetal Alchemist…**

**Neusuada: *Bows* Thank you, thank you. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, sorry if you thought that they were too young to kiss like that; I kind of think they may have been too, but oh well. No one has a good kiss scene for them! I had to!**

**Ashe: Also, we will not be doing a chapter for the Cloud and Tifa love confession thing, because... well… *Whines* I just don't want to! It took so long to get focused on this chapter, don't make us do another one! The only reason that we could focus on this one was because our family went to Tahoe so we wrote in the car! It's like four freaking o' clock in the freaking morning while I'm writing this freaking rant!**

**Neusuada: Okay, well I hope that you liked it, bye!**

**Ashe: *Says tiredly* Re…view… *Collapses***


End file.
